


How can you say no

by lovemeh_arder



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut, author and derek regrets nothing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeh_arder/pseuds/lovemeh_arder
Summary: Just really really short fic that derek fuck spencer while he was sleeping XD...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 90





	How can you say no

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my grammar is sucks, and i didn't even check the typing error before update but its realllly short so just enjoy it!

Spencer woke up by the thrust. And soon, he was panicked. Although there was a slight light coming from the window, his night lamp was off and the room was still dark. He immediently started cry by the fear from both darkness and the intruder, who was currently raping him. He sob, asked, "p-please... wha- what are you doing..." and then the intruder put a large hand own his mouth, spencer's eyes were widened and burst out more tears. And suddenly the intruder pull his body closer, wispered, in some familiar voice. "Shhhh.... it's me, babe. Don't cry, just feel it."

Oh. It was derek's voice. And it was quite ridiculous how his body lose all it's tension in one second. He closed eyes again, rub his cheek in his boyfriend's hand. He heard chuckle from the back. "Ah, you know you are too cute, right? Now stop cry, and let me hear those little hums, okay?" Spencer nodded, derek moved his hand to spencer's chest. Spencer mumbled, "You- you can't just broke into my h-house at night... an, and-" Spencer whimper, so derek finished his sentence instead. "And rape you?" Spencer gasped, moan from stimulation. "Y-yes... you can't, ah, derek... it's, it's too deep... I- I can't-" Derek chuckled by the whining sound from spencer, and leave a light kiss by his neck. "You can come now. I know you want to..." Spencer twitched by that seductive voice, shake his head. Although he knew that derek was right, he bit his lower lip and curled his body for fight. He grasped the bed sheet, keep make those little noises from his throat. Derek just loved those noises, he knew. But he doesn't wanna go. In physically, yes, he wanted to come, but mentally, he doesn't wanted to play derek's game. But then derek leaned closer again, whisper in his ear,

"Come for daddy."

And spencer's legs were wide open by derek's hand on thigh, he shook his whole body by the humiliation, yet his body was still obeying his boyfriend's sweet temptation. He come in derek's hand, shuddering hard. Now his breath was going rapider, he starting to cry again for other reason. He felt shame and demonic orgasm at the very same time. And derek, obviously knew what spencer thought, hugged him strongly and kept whisper in his ear. "Shhh... you don't have to be shame. You know that. I love when you come. You are just beautiful spencer, beautiful..." And although spencer knew that this wasn't the time, he open up his mouth, said, "you can't even see me now... it's dark." In shaky, weak voice. That just made derek's chuckle to go louder. Spencer pouted his lip, unhapily.

And while spencer was still weeping, whining, fidgering, derek fill his hole within a minute. This time, spencer didn't really complain. Although he never said it, he just love the feeling that full filled by his love. And derek knew. So he didn't say a thing until derek fulled away, roll his shoulder, make his face down. And derek tenderly stroke his hip, make spencer shudder, lean and whisper in his ear.

"You wanna go another round, babe?"

How can he say no to that.


End file.
